Another Petrova
by KristianaLynn123
Summary: What if Katherine had a vampire sister? What of she was friends with some original Vampires? What if she was in love with Stefan Salvatore. He knows her from the twenty's. She was with Klaus and Rebekah at Gloria's bar. She is also Klaus's ex girlfriend. (Starts on the first episode of season 4) Rates M Just in case. Stefan/OC/Klaus
1. Phone call

**Hello, this is my first story so if this is not any good don't hate me.**

* * *

A phone rang. "Rebekah?" Alex asked as she answered the phone. "What going on? I hadn't talked to you in centuries." She said into the phone. Why would she be calling me? The last time I talked to her was in the twenty's and then she just disappeared. Alex thought.

"There is a problem." Rebekah replied."Nik is dead, I know how much you love him or loved him so that's why I'm telling you. I am so sorry you didn't get to say good bye." She cried. She probably hates me for not contacting her sooner, Nik told me not to contact her. He wanted to be the one to do it, to be the one to explain what happened. He decided to go after that blonde bimbo instead. Rebekah thought.

"What? He's dead? How can he die? I thought nothing could kill him, he's the original hybrid. He's suppose to invincible! " she screamed into the phone. "How can you let your own brother die Rebekah you were guys were suppose to watch out for each other." She sobbed.

"It's not my fault, the hunter he was invincible, nothing could kill him. He was very strong and he had the white oak stake." Rebekah said. Does she really blame me? I thought we were best friends, she said we were best friends. Rebekah thought sadly.

"Your right and I'm sorry. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there soon, alright?" Alex said. Did he really have to die? How the hell did the hunter get the white oak stake? Alex thought.

"I'm in Mystic Falls." Rebekah stated. "I know you you hate this town but. I really need my best friend." She cried softly. Alex started to to pace around her apartment. "You're coming right?" She asked.

"You're coming right?" Alexandra Petrova asked her beloved Niklaus Mikaelson. She is running around around in a beautiful clearing wanting Niklaus to chase her. She was giggling and laughing like crazy, having the time of her life.

"Oh, my sweets, anything for you." Laughed Niklaus as he started to chase her. Alexandra is Katerina Petrova younger sister, she is 15 years old. She went to England with Katerina after she got banished for having a child outOf a wedlock.

Alex shook herself put of the memory when she heard Rebekah scream her name really loudly. "Sorry Bekah, I'm just missing Niklaus so much." She sobbed. What am I suppose to do? He was was world and now he's just gone. Alex thought.

Rebekah laughed. "Thank goodness, I thought something terrible happened to you. I have been calling your name for 10 minutes." she said to her best friend.

"Well, I'm find. See you when I get to Mystic Falls." And with that Alex hung up phone.

* * *

**Hope you all like this!**


	2. Growing pains part 1

**I hope you likes the first chapter, this is the second. **

* * *

Alex has just gotten to Klaus's mansion so she walked in side and she had her suit case with her. She walking into Klaus's dining room and she saw Rebecca looking at pictures Klaus had drawn. She picks one up and begins to choke up and sob. She throws the picture down and knocks the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage.

Damon enters the room behind Alex. "Who the hell are you?" Damon asked rudely wile walking up next to her. "I have never seen you before." He said.

"That's not any of your business, why the hell did you just walk into a house that's not yours?" Snapped Alex ex harshly. "Do you not know any manners.? People in the twenty fist century are quite rude."

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Rebekah stated sadly while she was still thinking about her dead brother Niklaus.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" Damon smirked and then he turned towards Alex. "Your a vampire?" He questioned.

"Of course I am." She smiled. "I'm going to go sit over there on the couch and let you guys talk." She smiled and did just that, sat on the couch.

Rebekah turns to face Damon. "Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" She smirked. "I didn't mean to run the, of a bridge and turn the little bitch into a vampire." She said innocently.

Rebekah turns back around to finish looking at the pictures and Damon rushes at her with the indestructible white oak stake so she grabs his wrist and prevents him from killing her. She pushes him against a dresser and he drops the stake. Suddenly, someone starts firing wooden bullets through the window. Damon manages to escape but Rebekah is shot in the heart with an arrow and temporarily dies.

Alex tries running to help Rebekah but she is shot in the head with a wooden bullet and then she black out from the pain and from being shot in the head with wood.

* * *

In the middle of the street a black van is being escorted by two police cars; one in front and one in back. Inside the van, Rebekah wakes up; Caroline and Alex ate sitting beside her, watching and waiting for her to wake up. Rebekah struggles to get out of the ropes tying her down bur she feels her skin burning.

"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline states and then she looks over to Alex. "Although I don't know who you are, I don't even think Alaric knew you, so why are you here?" She asked rudely.

"The Council?" Alex asked? "By the way I'm Alex and what does the council think that can do to Rebekah? There is only one thing that can kill her." Suddenly, the wheels of the van start to screech. The van flips over. Caroline, Rebekah and Alec go flying up in the air out they can't move that far way from the seat because of the vervain roped they have around the. The van lands on its side and the three girls are sitting there fine, but they are in shock.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rebekah asked harshly.

Outside of the van, one of the police cars has been completely destroyed and another silver SUV is seen with its front end smashed in. The other police car that was escorting the van; which is further up the road; whips around and starts to drive back towards the van. Meanwhile, Klaus, who is in Tyler's body, breaks off the back door of the van and goes in to rescue Caroline.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked in shock. "I thought you were dead." She cried.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Klaus smirked.

He rips off the vervain ropes tying her down. "You're alive? How are you alive?" She asked whole crying like a crazy person. He finishes ripping off the ropes and helps her up.

"No time. Come on, we've got to go." He said trying to get her to go faster so they don't get caught.

"Wait, what about us?" Rebekah asked, she is talking about both her and Alex.

Klaus looks down at them and he chuckled. "Keep them busy, little sister, Alexandra." Klaus gets up and leaves. Rebekah and Alex are both shocked by this revelation.

"No." Rebekah whispered. "That's not possible!" She screamed very loudly. Rebekah and Alex both struggles to free themselves but gives up when it's not working.


	3. Growing pains part 2

**This** **is the 3rd chapter and I hope you like the first two they may not be that good. I am going to wrote the rest of the chapters a lot better. **

* * *

At Pastor Young's cattle ranch Elena is in his small house and she is chewing on her fingernails. The Pastor turns the fire on the stove on.

"You still want to be a writer? I remember how you would read your short stories to my daughter when you would babysit. She still loves writing because of you." He chuckled

"Why did you bring me here?" Elena asked harshly.

"My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in." He said. "Look, Elena, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it." He sighed. Elena can hear the ticking noise of a clock and and she panics slightly. "Elena? Elena, you okay?" He asked While trying to get her attention because she spaced out a little bit.

Elena collects herself and asked. "Where's Stefan?"

"Where he can't hurt you." Pastor Young told her.

"He would never hurt me." She snarled "You have no idea what you're talking about." She told him like he was crazy.

"Well, I know that wherever you go, Salvatore vampires seem to follow." He said. "You hungry?" He asked.

"No." She stated.

Pastor Young pulls out a tray from the fridge. "So, we'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for you two. We'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good." He smiled. Pastor Young places a giant steak in front of Elena. Elena looks at it and starts to breathe heavily. "Is something wrong? Elena, are you okay?" He asked Worriedly.

Elena looks at Pastor Young's neck and she can see his pulse. "Yeah." She said. All of the sounds around her are intensified and she starts to panic. "No, I've got to get out of here." She whispered while she was freaking out.

She gets up and runs out of the house. She runs across the yard, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Pastor Young follows her outside; he stays on the front porch. "Get her!" Elena heard him shout.

Elena continues to run but is blinded by the sunlight and man hits her in the face with a wooden object and she blacks out.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus are both in the woods and Caroline vampire speeds Klaus into a tree and she starts to make out with him.

"I never thought I'd see you again! I don't get it. How are you alive?" She breathed out once her and Klaus stopped kissing.

"This is going to sound incredible, but I…." He was cut off by Caroline kissing him.

"But…" Klaus mumbled against her lips. He stops trying to get her to talk and he vampire speeds Caroline into a tree they continue to kiss and Caroline take off his jacket and then his shirt. Klaus pulled away from her.

"Easy, love. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong equipment." He smirked.

"But you're miraculously alive. We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex." She smiled seductively.

Caroline removes her jacket and continues to kiss him. She super speeds him into another tree and she Pulled away to take her shirt off. She starts kissing him again, but suddenly stops. "Did you just call me love?" She frowned.

"I don't know, love. Did I?" Klaus smirked.

"What the hell did you do to Tyler?!" Caroline removes her hands from Klaus's neck and pushes them against his chest in anger.

"That's what I enjoy about you. So much more than a pretty face." He told her.

"Oh my God, you're Klaus. You're disgusting!" Caroline takes her hands off him completely and backs away.

"And you're a glorious kisser." He smiled. Caroline slapped him across the face. "Listen, I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you."

Caroline turns around and starts to put her shirt back on. "Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero? Oh, I need to go sanitize my mouth!" She said disgustingly.

"Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim." He said.

Caroline turned and faced him. "Put Tyler back!" She demanded.

"Gladly. Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex." He smirked. He turned to walk way from her when she called his name so he turned around back around and asked. "Yes?"

"Who is that girl that is with Rebekah, the blonde haired girl?" She asked.

"Her names Alexandra, she's my ex." Klaus fold her and then he walked away.

* * *

**I hope I get lot of reviews. **


	4. Growing pains part 3

**Here is chapter 4, I hope you all like it. I a, going to be trying to update a lot. **

* * *

At Pastor Young's cattle ranch in a barn, Elena wakes up on the floor. She looks around her. Vampires are coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Elena sits up while holding her head. Rebekah and Alex are in the cage across from, there in the same cage; they are both looking at Elena.

"I thought I killed you." Rebekah said to Elena.

"Where am I?" Elena asked.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah said

"Where's Stefan? And, who are you?" Elena asked looking Alex.

"I'm Alex and Stefan is in the cage next to yours."She said pointing to Stefan's Cage.

"Stefan." Elena whimpered. Elena tries to pull herself up but is too weak to do so. "I didn't feed." She whispered.

Stefan looks worried. "Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem." Alex smiled.

"Just ignore her." Stefan said.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again." Rebekah said.

"You killed her? Why?" Alex asked.

"The hunter that I told you about was linked to Elenas human life, the only way to kill him was to kill her. " Rebekah told her best friend as they watch Elena get paler.

**5 hours later. **

"Stefan." Elena whimpered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm out of time. I need blood. I'm dying." Her voice cracked.

Stefan sat in the floor of his cell worried that Elena will not get any blood and she wont make it. She's breathing heavily. Stefan pulls himself up off the ground and he walked over to the cage bars.

"Hey! Anyone, hey!" He yelled. "Hello! Are you deaf." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Will you shut up?!" Rebekah growled.

"You think we're afraid of you?" Stefan yelled.

An officer opens the barn door and walks up to Stefan's cage. "You want more vervain?" He asked. "Keep it down." The officer demanded.

"Listen to me." Stefan demanded. "Elena's gonna die if you don't let her out of here." He begged.

"Them let her die." Alex said. "He life isn't worth much. Mine and Rebekah's life is worth way more than hers is." she laughed evilly

The officer glances at Elena who is in bad shape and the he looks back at Stefan.

"Sorry, not my problem." The officer said.

"She's innocent. Let her out." Stefan begged.

The officer begins to walk away and Stefan rushes towards the other side of the cage. "Let her out!" He screamed. "Let her out!" He kept on screaming.

The officer shoots Stefan in the stomach and he falls to the ground. "Stop!" Elena begged.

Stefan gets back up and rushes back to the bars.

"I said, let her out!" Stefan demanded.

The officer shoots him again, this time in the leg. He leaves the barn. Stefan falls to the ground again. Rebekah and Alex watches him.

"I wish I had someone who loved me that much." Alex whispered to Rebekah not realizing that Stefan heard, she thought he was to hurt to do much of anything. "I mean Stefan loved me years ago but now he loves the bitch who looks like my sister." She said sadly.

"Yeah." Rebekah stated.


End file.
